Smile for me my dear
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: Everything was going just fine, his hand was on her breast, her lips on his, the passion lingering in the air... until a certain dobe had to shout out, "Teme! Get your filthy hand away from my sister's chest!"


She smiled as she woke up to a pair of male arms surrounding her and that smell of musk that he carried all too well. He had his nose buried in her hair and she shifted to lay on her stomach while looking at him with morning eyes. The sheets fell off her back and left her nude body for only his eyes to see.

Seconds ticked by and she finally rose from her position in his bed and let the sheets drop completely, she looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand and cursed in her mind when she saw how late it was, Damn Sasuke for making her so tired last night.

She tiptoed to the bathroom and along the way picked up her discharged clothes, which he had taken a bit too eagerly from her the night before. Her panties were thrown somewhere she could not see but she did not worry, she had a bag for cases like this.

When she closed the bathroom door, she tried to do it as silently as she could, since Sasuke-kun was grumpy when awakened and she did not feel like doing a grumpy Uchiha. The shower was majestic, and she smiled widely when the pressure jets came on, oh how she loved showering in here, but unfortunately she had to hurry. He was waiting for her at home to go see a movie today and she could not make him wait.

* * *

His ears and mind barely registered the shower on, but when his body did not find her warmth beside his own self, he sat up instantly, earning a softly said curse under his breath due to the head rush. He blinked a couple of times, and sniffed the air, it smelt of mangoes. _Sakura_.

He smirked as he thought of the possibilities of getting morning sex, they were even. He rose from the unmade bed and spotted her panties on his side of the floor, he smirked as he put those away in the nightstand s drawer. **The hot pink lace panties were another adds into the collection**, he thought.

He walked silently towards the bathroom, his nude body making no sound whatsoever and the curtains were drawn, letting no light into the room. He was suddenly grateful no one had a key into his condo, otherwise they d hear his lover scream out for him. And he would kill any fucker that heard her that way besides himself.

When he pushed the door open, he heard her talking to herself while moving her hips, "STD is an illness that has a significant probability of transmission between humans by means of human sexual behavior, including vaginal intercourse, oral sex, and anal sex. While in the past, these illnesses have mostly been referred to as STDs or VDs, in recent years the term sexually transmitted infections (STIs) has been preferred, as it has a broader range of meaning; a person may be infected, and may potentially infect others, without showing signs of disease. Some STIs can also be transmitted via the use of IV drug needles after its use by an infected person, as well as through childbirth or breastfeeding. Sexually transmitted infections have been well known for hundreds of years"

And that is when he decided to interrupt her, he opened the shower curtain and pulled her against his morning erection, her ass was_ so _round it was insane, "And that is why we use protection every time" he bit her earlobe and she smiled.

When his fingers touched her sides, she automatically pushed herself against him, causing him to groan out at the touch of their bodies, she turned around and kissed him lightly, the water falling on their bodies.

"Sasuke-kun, I love you" , she whispered and his hands pulled her close, one of them resting on her hip and the other on the swell of her ass. He kissed her, passion building up and she gasped when he bit on her lip, giving him the perfect chance to make his way into her mouth.

God, she tasted too good. And he could not help himself, every time she said she loved him, that stomachache came back even worse, and every single time, he d make love to her if he could. He once tried to during school hours, let s just say Sakura was punished for that bruise later on the evening, on his bed. In his home. While ignoring the calls from her precious Naruto.

* * *

He kissed her with all his might, his teeth and tongue doing wonders to her body, and she moaned into the kiss when his hand neared her thighs, she was so wet already and it was embarrassing.

She tried to close her legs in order to stop the ministrations, but his hands were already at their target. She bit her lip when his finger entered her teasingly and she could not help but moan, it was so it felt so good.

Her head was resting against his shoulder as his long fingers entered and pumped her, all he could do to her with those hands, it was infuriating. Her hand took hold of his manhood, and he hissed at her sudden grip. She pumped him and his fingers went deeper into her precious self.

She was to the point of closing her eyes and her fist went limp, leaving him unpleased, he hissed and his sudden thrust made her react and her sudden grip mad him hiss and groan in pressure. She was already in the clouds of lust and he knew it too.

A couple more thrusts, she thought and then.. And then.. "**Agghhh**, Sasuke-kuuuun!" she screamed and his hand suddenly became a lot more humid than before. And that was only the beginning.

* * *

He smirked as he watched her scrub her body with that scented gel she always brought over to his house. It was quite tasty, and he knew from experience due to his curiosity of how edible the shower gel was it was quite... yummy.

His hand took the sponge from hers and he kissed her neck slowly, leaving gentle marks on her fair skin, she frowned and pushed him away from her neck. "Sasuke-kun! You cannot leave any marks! He will tell, god, and you re supposed to be his best friend!" she scolded but he didn t care. He would leave a very red mark on her shoulders, and then, he would make love to her all over again. This time, on the couch.

He felt himself rise as she hummed to the rhythm of the water, she turned around, the water soaking her body and making her hair stick to her face, that one look from her lust-clouded green eyes made him ready for another round. And she saw that too.

"Sasuke-kun, there s no way in hell we ll be able to get ready if you keep on getting excited, and I have a test today" she reminded him, making him shudder in anticipation. His hands found her breasts and she sighed, she could never say no to this man. It was so infuriating and yet, she loved it so much.

Her hands hooked behind his neck as she kissed his neck softly, spreading greedy yet slow kisses all over his jawline and shoulders, nape and collarbone. He sighed as she got pushed against him by the wall.

She kissed his lips lightly before pulling away and closing her eyes, "Sasuke-kun, I really have to go naru-naru will be wai-!" she got cut off by his mouth, he seeked passion and he always got it.

"Don t talk about the dobe when we re about to make love, Cherry," she smiled wickedly at his pet name for her, "Oh, you know very well I m not a cherry, you took that too, remember?" her grin was mischievous, and he sucked on her neck pulse. "Damn you, Sakura. Stop teasing me and make me-" next thing he knew, he was being kissed like there was no tomorrow and she was rubbing herself against him. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, you make me so hot!" she said into his ear and his eyes widened. The tiny blush spreading through his cheeks and making him uncomfortable.

The water was shut off and he gathered her in his arms, walking proudly and dropping her on the bed, soaking the bed sheets in the process. The way he was looking did make her hot, but she had to make him stop. She discreetly looked at the time, darn it, she would be late as it was.

She took hold of him and narrowed her eyes, "Sasuke Uchiha. God, I love you. But there is now way in hell I ll be late, so stop it with your raging hormones!"

He stopped and it looked as if it was all in slow motion, he narrowed his eyes and turned his back on her, her own eyes widened and she sat up. "Sorry, Sasuke-kun, you know I didn t mean it that way, but love, you know Naruto doesn t know about... us."

* * *

His eyes narrowed again, what was with her and the dobe? His back remained at her front and he sat down on the bed, refusing to look at her, and she bit her lip.

"Sasuke-kun? Will you forgive me? Please?" she whispered into his ear and he fought back the urge to turn around and make her his hard, again. Hn , she pressed herself against him making him blush and herself along the way.

Her chest was pressed against his back and her nipples taunting him, her mouth near her neck. His scar looked so tempting and she smiled against his mark, kissing around it lovingly. He smirked and his hands ended up touching her ass, pulling her against him.

She hummed and started giving him an open mouthed kiss and he started blushing, she had no idea how that felt, but she did she the results. Her tongue started licking his old wound, making him groan out loud.

But she did the ending with that single whisper and that angelical smile, "Sasuke-kun, wanna have a quickie?" OH god, how he loved that woman.

* * *

She laughed at his lame jokes, god she loved him. His sun kissed hair shined and she laughed harder at the weird face he was making and then her cell phone rang. It was ino and she answered it, Hey Pig she said while Naruto stopped talking anf took out his own cellphone.

He frowned at the device as she kept on talking to her best friend, "No piggy, I haven t seen Sasuke-kun, why? Really!.. oh, you saw him with a girl-? No no no, that's totally cool with me, why wouldn t it be?" but she knew better, a girl? That was so weird, and okay, maybe she was a _little_ jealous but she chose to ignore it. And him as they were on the matter.

And that s when Naruto decided to intervine. "Teme? With a chick?" he started laughing again, "You know, he did starting about some chick a couple of weeks ago" that seemed to perk her interest but she didn t want to get into it, what if it wasn't her? She just hummed and nodded.

Finally, they entered Starbucks and started walking towards their usual table, his arm around her shoulders in a loving way. "So what's up with Teme? Why didn't he come with us?" he asked and she shrugged. She hadn't invited him after their quickie against the wall. It would be awkward to have Sasuke undressing her with his eyes while Naruto sitting beside them.

She smiled at him, but that pearly smile disappeared the minute Sasuke Uchiha walked in with a herd of fans following the cranky male. But one of them was too close to his personal space, and she was smiling was that his coat on her?

She turned her vision back onto Naruto and she smiled sweetly as she stood up, if Sasuke wanted to fuck whoever he wanted, fine with her. They had never stated an official / secret relationship. So screw him and that pretty redhead beside him.

With a couple of dollars, she left the table and walked away with a frown as the red head flung herself on an annoyed Sasuke. "That's what you get, manwhore" she whispred as she passed by, and thus earning her a look from who she thought was her lover.

* * *

She took her cell phone out of her bag and started walking towards the car when someone touched her shoulder, "hey Naru-Naru, I gotta go, got an appointment with a friend today an-!" the grip on her shoulder tightened and she was turned around rather harshly. "A date? Really?" that voice, god dammit.

She rolled her eyes, "Sasuke? What do you need now?" she asked impatiently, and he raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is your problem?" he growled and she smiled sweetly. "Nothing, Sasuke-san. Why don't you go back in? I'm sure that at least _one_ person is waiting for you" she said and tried to walk away.

He growled and pulled her closer, "Damn it, Sakura. What is wrong?" she bit her lip, "Got to go. Let go of me" , she warned but he didn't listen, instead she got pushed against the wall and he was in front of her, too close.

She was getting pissed, "Sasuke Uchiha. Step away, okay. You are most definitely not getting any of this, get it?" her hands doing the emphasis, but he smiled. "You are jealous." His smile was beautiful, but the subject was not.

"I am not jealous! I do not care if you want to sleep with someone else, okay? I do not care she has your jacket nor do I care if she clings to you!" he smirked and his arms cage her in, and he kissed her forehead lovingly while she narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not sleeping with anyone that is not you, Sakura" he whispered and she raised her chin defiantly, but he wouldn't buy it. "Karin is an acquaintance of the family, if you may call her that. She wants to marry me and bear my children, but you know how much I hate those women. You know how much I hate fan girls, but admit it, you were jealous" She breathed in slowly, "And that is Itachi s coat, by the way, mine is in your room" and with that, she smiled and kissed his cheek. He smirked, "Sakura. I missed you, and goddamit, let's ditch them".

"Sasuke-kun, I can't just ditch Naruto, he waited for me the whole day and i-!" she got interrupted by his lips devouring hers, "Sakura," he begged and rubbed himself against her, making her feel the desperation. The need for her was rising and she smiled at him. "I love you, Sasuke-kun".

* * *

He walked out of the coffee shop, the teme had gone out for a breath and he was taking too long. He walked to the parking lot and saw him necking with some chick.

"Whoa! Teme! Keep your hormones locked, that chick Karin is bitching at me now and you re making out with the hot chi-!" that girl looked _a lot _like his sister, and no one else had pink hair! Oh** God**!

"Teme! That's my twin sister Sakura!" he watched his best friend turn to his sister and kiss her, he was pretty sure he heard him whisper "Damn it, Sakura. Let's fuck it. Let s leave them all". But he wasn't sure because she was blushing madly until...

"Hey Teme! Drop your hand from my sister's breast!" he roared AND earned himself a satisfied smirk from his best friend. Holy Shit.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed reasing it as much As I enjoyed writing it(; sorry for the grammar mistakes but my damn word is not working right and neither is my works program, so I had to so this on another program, Sasuke is such a little pervert, isn't he? Read & Review Please. thank you!**

_**WobblyWallyIsInLove**_


End file.
